Kazoodle Adventures: Sweeberry Zone
by LandenMaster NEW ACCOUNT
Summary: A young girl named Lily is about to begin the adventure of a lifetime. It's not exactly perfect, but it's the Kazzodle adventure one would wish for. But it's also dangerous, and Lily must survive at all costs... because is she doesn't... Monstrocity will begin a reign of terror no one would ever wanr,


"Welcome to the Sweederry parts, Lily!" Professor Landen told the young girl with a red hat and a pink top with denim cutoffs. "I've lived here two years, Landen. Now just show me my choices so I can start my Kazoodle journey." she scoffed. "OK! This is Hoofarino, our Leaf beginner!" he pointed to a small horse chasing after another Kazoodle with three tiny leaves sticking out of it's head and undergrown bushes that looked like hair. He was a chestnut color. "Awwwww... he's so cute!" Lily exclaimed. "I think I'll go with him." she said. "Not so fast, Lily. You still have to look at Flameboot and Tearphin." Landen told the excited girl. "This is Flameboot, our flame beginner! He may not be cute, but he's deadly strong and can glide for so long it seems like he can fly. But, he's not considered a sky guy because it doesn't last forever. He can only glide for a day or so,  
while most sky guys can glide fly for days without stopping, called migration." Professor Landen explained and pointed to a small fuzz of flame that was gliding around so fast Lily couldn't tell what it was. "STOP, FLAMEBOOT!" she exclaimed, and to her surprise, the Kazoodle obeyed. It was a fuzzy flame of a head with bird-like feet and tiny bat-like wings. He had a ^_^ face on currently. "Wow, he obeys me! But Hoofarino's so adorable and such an underdog... this is going to be such a hard choice! Let's just hope Tearphin doesn't make this harder for me!" Lily said in happy frustration. "I don't think that's going to be a problem... hey, Tearphin, our ocean guy!" he said as pointed to a dolphin with a spade shaped eye that had a tear coming out of it and a normal eye. He was so gray it looked like a spirit guy. The Tearphin cried and then growled in a mean but sad voice, "Tearphi, tearphi!" it cried.  
"Cool, but depressing. I'm going to choose between Flameboot and Hoofarino, then!" she said, and began to move to the pokeballs,  
took one, and thought. "I've thought so long and hard about this... and I've realized exactly who I need to choose!" Lily said.

She threw a pokeball and yelled "I CHOOSE YOU!"

LATER

Lily was walking through the forest, trying to capture a Kazoodle, but, you know, it wasn't all that easy. And then she spotted it. A bunny like thing, hiding behind a tree. "Go!" she whispered and threw her pokeball... and out came a deliciously AMAZING Hoofarino! "Hoofarino, use Razor Leaf on that- huh?" she said. The bunny had magically disappeared, and the sky was turning absolute black. "MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNSTROCITY!" she heard a psychotic voice and began running. A small bug was screaming. "Labesion!LABESION! LABESION!" it was trying to hide from a ginormous light black ghost with a black horn. "IT'S MONSTROCITY! Here, ummm... Labesion, right? Into the pokeball!" she opened a pokeball for the tiny little pink leech with a small leaf helmet and wood armor. It jumped in. "Yes! Now let's get out of here, Hoofarino, use razor leaf on that thing!" she screamed. Hoofarino tried, but the effect bounced off. "You can't hide... and I'm going to make it so you can't run!" The giant evil legaendary yelled, and rose up many leaf spirits who blocked off all exits with thick bramble. "Ugh! Flameboot would've been good for right now! Sorry,  
Hoofarino, no offense." "Hoofa!" it nodded. "Teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrpppppppppppphhhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiii!" something screeched. Lily racked her brains and then remembered. "That dolphin! It's going to help us!" Lily yelled. "Flameboo, Flameboo!" The Flameboot was following. Just then, Professor Landen knocked Lily over. "Tearphin! Flameboot!  
Come back! WE NEED YOU!" Professor Landen walked away and sighed. "Goodbye, Lily. See you in heaven..." Professor Landen was saying.  
Lily slapped him in the face. "Damn you! They're HELPING!" Lily yelled in his ear, but was then interrupted by a finally fierce cry, no sadness, of Tearphin. "TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPP PPPPHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" it raged.  
Gigantic waves of water began to smack the air, and just then Flameboot's cry came.  
"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMM MEEEEEEEEEEEBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOO!"  
it shouted angrily and began burning the trees and clouds on fire. "It's gliding! And Tearphin's swimming! It's absolutely miracolous!" Lily shouted. "It's absolutely chaos! That Monstrocity will NOT stop. Tearphin and Flameboot continued yelling at Monstrocity until. "Calm, my friends. I am here. Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeetttttttttttttttrrrrrrrrrrrrooooo oppppppppppppoooooooooolllllllllllllllliiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiii ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iitttttttttttttttttttttyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" a spirit looking gigantic bird arrived and drove Monstrocity to the ground. Lily now began to see the point of Tearphin and Flameboot's moves. Tearphin's repeated Tidlewave dried Monstrocity up until he was gone, and Flameboot's fire had finally burned up all the bramble. Lily stared at the two things in awe, and well doing it, dropped two empty poke'balls which clicked open. She was just about to close them when Flameboot and Tearphin jumped into the Pokeballs with such force they closed on impact. "No, you're for other kids, I couldn't take you away!" Lily said. But neither of them obeyed. "Get out and go with Professor Landen!" she said. Neither budged. "GET OUT! YOU'RE FOR OTHER KIDS!" she screamed. Flameboot hesitated, but neither actually came out. "Ahem." Lily heard a voice say, and turned around to see Professor Landen.  
"They've chosen their master. They will not be leaving you anytime soon. I will see you at the league, Lily." Professor Landen said and smiled. Lily smiled a slight smile : It was her first day and she'd already ran into both legendaries, caught three Pokemon, gotten Hoofarino, and almost died but being saved in an epic moment she would only get once in a lifetime. Or would she? Kazoodle is sure to come back to you with Lily's amazing story. And yes, they use Pokeballs here too. Couldn't make effective Zooballs. Prof Landen is currently working on it, though.

THE END ( to be continued ) 


End file.
